


Unlucky Incidents

by LerryTheAnxiousHermit



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheAnxiousHermit/pseuds/LerryTheAnxiousHermit
Summary: "You cannot ground me Vladimir I am an adult." Pheebe screamed, out for a fight, but jumped back at the angry glare Beliath threw her way."An adult who has managed to destroy six lives with her stupidity in only… oh wow one week. Congratulation!""You are so… ugh!"But there was no smart come back to this. For she could have not been able to summarize the situation any better. If she was a better hunter she would have instantly killed the obviously bloodthirsty attacker in the mansion and then burned the manor to the ground, instead of sitting in in the living room discussing their future together.
Relationships: Eloise/ Beliath, OC/ ?
Kudos: 1





	1. a small Summary

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.  
It should have been a regular visit, sneak into a party of a vampiric household to see if the rules, set up by the interspecial relations council, were met. In that case they almost were, except for that little fledgling.  
Filled with pity, she, despite being part of a hunter association, offers herself to the boy as donor, lulling him to sleep in order to escape. She doesn’t count on the rest of the boys. A fight leaves her falling from the second floor.  
The dead hunter wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t for the insurance she set up in advance to protect herself. As the new chalice of Ivan, Pheebe is desperately trying to get rid of the cage-like bond that keeps her chained to the mansion.  
On a search for a solution to her problems she asks a friend for aid and gets a catastrophe in return.


	2. Chapter ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this started and see where it leads. I m really eager to for once finish something. This story contains OCs.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Feedback is always welcome!

Traveling through the demon realm was always a risk. You could get lost, you could get stuck, you could die. It was like jumping into water. The sudden rush and lack of air had been scary the first few times it happened. The weightlessness combined with the pressure that was everywhere but still out of grasp. Pheebe gripped the dark hands that hugged her waist out of reflex. Now that she was used to it, and she knew that Chim was with her, she was no longer afraid of the unknown. It was his home after all. 

He was her partner, maybe even her friend, if at some point she manages to convey the concept to him that this was more than mutual dependence. He wasn’t like her. he wasn’t like anyone she has ever seen before. A monster, but no demon, and far more human than most people she had to work with on daily basis. She met him in her dreams. Many times before he … before IT suddenly appeared on her bed. The weight pressing the breath out of her lungs and startling her awake. He didn’t even speak her language at that point 5 years ago.

Now whenever she was in trouble she could always count on a pair of arms that would grab her from behind and pull her out of harms way. No matter where she was. It could connect two points anywhere in the world and pull you from America to Siberia in mere seconds. That’s why it had become a very comfortable way of traveling. When they reappeared Chim held her for a while, until she got used to the gravity and regained her footing. A look in his red eyes formulated the telepathic question: Are you going to be alright? 

Pheebe nodded, still a little groggy. There was a tightness in her chest and she felt the inner pull of Chim feeding off of her, drawing on her energy to collect enough strength to go back to his world. He was almost smiling in comfort. A mirroring of her expression she encouraged him to do more often. Pressing one last soft kiss on the top of her head he disappeared with a strong movement of his wings. she was left alone, standing before impressively high gates in the early morning light of the French rural manor, she didn’t even have time to shake off the jetlag. It was pouring too hard. One of the few disadvantages. 

To her surprise the gates were not locked so she could just sneak into the archway of the entry to stay out if the rain and keep the papers dry. A note had been placed on her table this morning. on top of a pile of documents still waiting to be done.  
 _Rumors about a fledgling that has made this place his home, a young one, without a master, that even goes to find his targets in broad daylight. Find out if that rumor is true, if it is, kill the target, then return and report. Good luck. Meiler_  
She couldn’t have gotten ready any quicker. The craving to leave her desk and finally do some actual investigations had been nagging at her for weeks. She was with the trainers faster than they were expecting, ready and eager to swallow any substance they would give her. She would do anything to get into mobile work again. This was her chance to prove herself useful. To prove her abilities to her superiors and to herself. She was not just weak, or dependent on help. She could do very well on her own.

Pheebe took out the folder with the targets information from her bag. It mainly contained floor plans with hand notes and sketches that pinpoint secret rooms that were not shown on the plans. The address was correct but according to the terrible shape of the building the mansion seemed abandoned. There were no obvious traps or alarms installed. Even the door just did what it was supposed to do when she tried the handle and softly, quietly, pushed it open.   
The inside was dark. All curtains were pulled closed. It smelled old in the entry hall, of wood and mold, of earth and dust. The wallpapers seemed to be a memento from the last century but it fit the general interior nicely. Right in front of the opening, there was a huge staircase covered by a heavy red carpet. And at the very top of it stood a silhouette. Her eyes were not used to the dark atmosphere so she had to squint to see him properly. he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Two bright orange eyes fixed the intruder of the mansion, even underneath the hood that kept Pheebe from seeing his features, she recognized his different-ness. He didn’t even blink. He must be the one that Meiler was talking about in the note. While she had only ever dealt with the older generation she heard stories of turnings and their consequences. Caution was required when dealing with non fledged in general. that was what she was told over and over again. Pheebe took a step back. Not that she could run anywhere with the door at her back. Luckily he didn't move. He just kept on staring.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” his voice was hoarse but energetic. There was a soft shaking that accompanied it, the shaking of tensed muscles of suppressed tension. He obviously was still a child. He obviously was not expecting guests. And if he really was a vampire, he would feel her lying. So she just had to keep to twisting the truth. With shaking hands Pheebe pulled the open ends of her jacket closer together to give the impression of being cold. He would buy it, she knew he would.  
"I am sorry for intruding.” Voice perfectly unstable and sufficiently desperate. “I was looking for a place to spend the rest of the night, save from the rain.”   
"Not here! You need to leave, right now!" His answer came quick and aggressively. It left no room for negotiation. Okay. Wrong approach. Next try. Begging.  
"Please! The house is large enough for two. I will not be a bother. I can even stay in the entry and… sleep on the floor." She spread her arms to make herself seem open. if he really was as aggressive as she was told this would be his chance for attack, an almost open invitation. The knives up her sleeves would jump straight into her hand at a flick of the wrist. The boy was still standing where she first saw him. but there was an restlessness about his physique. He was trying to find a distraction, fixing a point above her head - looked at the door instead of her. No, this wouldn't work without eye contact, it wouldn't do the trick like that.   
"You cant stay here! It is out of question." That guy was stubbornly trying to get her out of the door. but that was not an option. no she would no leave without searching the mansion first.   
The large cloak he was hiding underneath seemed to be used and the edges were torn with months of traveling. He was lucky to have found a housing as big and luxurious. the mansion seemed crazy huge even with the floor plans to lead her way. maybe she could get something out of the boy once he had calmed down and was stuck in a conversation. Maybe he would be one of the kind sort, he might even show her around, if she used the right words. at times not treating them like monsters was enough for them to open up. Loneliness did not just affect humans after all, it left scars in the character of each vampire as well. This one just seemed like a kicked puppy baring his teeth in fear while craving contact at the same time.

"Calm down. I am not here to steal anything." which was not quite a lie. but in case she finds something interesting in those hidden rooms, she d make sure to take anything of use with her. her tiny bad was just perfect to make evidence disappear.   
With one leap he was at the bottom of the stairs. His hand gripped the railing so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. He was holding himself. Up or back? Finally she could take a proper look at the suspect. Maybe she could get close enough to take him out. they have good healing but a fatal wound would take him some time. and the two of them were alone, With the shadow thrown over his features Pheebe could barely make out his face. He seemed feverish, and shaky. The panic that waved off of him when Pheebe slowly closed the distance between them, was heartbreaking. No. He was not the beast that attacked the poor villagers and left them to die. he was still way too human to be able to do such a thing. So carefully she lifted her hands, slowly as not to startle him and removed the hood that was obscuring his expression. The boy was not tall. And oh he was so very young. Tragedy was surrounding him like an aura. The dark bags under his eyes stood in contrast to the milky, almost grayish tone of his skin. Despite that, he would surely be considered pretty at least. But his eyes were over-shining and distracting from his general appearance. His eyes, that were burning with fear and anger and hunger and more. Their color reminding her of the flaming orange hair of her partner, way too vibrant to be real. But there was something wrong. Something was not right about this scene, because he was not as in control as he seemed to be. What was this? Breathing was becoming harder. Pheebe had to… get out… The door was suddenly right behind her, grabbing her in an iron grip. Darkness blinded her.

Pheebe woke up in a cheap hotel, under over-washed bed sheets with a headache and an upset stomach. Chim was resting beside her and had put a protective wing over her body. He seemingly tried and envelope her whole. His scaled thighs were touching the shins of her legs that she drew up to her chest in an embryo like pose. his wild chopper mane was spilling all over the pillow and his goaty ears were twitching from time to time. He looked way to peaceful to destroy the moment. There was an aura of warmth that broke when she woke the beast with a gentle hand in his chest. His third eye opened just a bit as if wanting to tell her to go back to sleep. Instead she jolted upright earning a disappointed groan from the scaled individual that was forced awake. Remembering the last events that came to her mind she Instinctively put up a hand to her neck, to see if this has actually been a dream. She flinched when she came into contact with the wound. She had been bitten. HE BIT HER?! It got her raging mad. So while she was emptying her stomach in the tiny bathroom ridding herself from the herbs of the previous evening, her mind was racing all over the place. She had underestimated that boy. Cheeky little bloodsucker, acting all innocent and going for her memories. That would not happen again. Not this time! She would show him.


	3. Chapter ONE (plus)

Leonora Ginaldi, usually called Gina, was the head of medical staff of the investigative bureau that Pheebe was working for. Just like her husband Michel she was tall and muscular, the type of woman that sent many men running on first sight. But she was also a doting and protective friend. So when a call came at two in the morning she was wasting no time in rushing to her cabinet and combing through it for anything that would be necessary for a suicide commando such as the one Pheeb was planning for. Pheebe sat in a bar talking to a group of drunk students that were going on about the party, that was coming up tomorrow. “In that large, creepy, abandoned house; wasn’t that just a lit location for a rave?” And the investigator was planning on infiltrating that party to continue where she left the last time, hiding in the hustle of the masses. Gina knew her friend was led by emotions, that this decision would prove to turn into a disaster. But it was left standing.

Gina has known Pheebe for a long time, had carried her through broken bones and failed missions. That’s why she knew that there was no use in trying to talk her younger colleague out of it. Never would Pheebe declare a mission a failure unless she woke up in a hospital the next morning. A hotel room was just a small throwback.

Quickly ampoules, herbs and pills were thrown into a small envelope. Gina would leave the package at the usual place they met when the agency was not supposed to know. An all-round antidote mix working against even the ancient vampires influence. A filling serum that would keep her from being drained. But not from being killed. That was something that Pheebe needed to make sure of on her own. That was what worried her the most.

The knife and gun for when they ran out of words were an essential part of the equipment in Pheeb’s tiny black bag. There was an expansion spell on it. Gina bought it for her when she was still an apprentice and trying to always take all of her stuff everywhere, in case it was needed. The Ravenette was gushing in gratitude over it for the next few month. They quickly grew close afterwards. Not only on the meetings in the hospital wing. But also on conventions about magical applications on physiology of creatures. Unlike most of her relatives, she was not magically gifted, but her interest in this topic seemed to be all the bigger. Maybe that was why Gina would, at times, love to have her as a medical apprentice, instead of seeing her do paperwork. Not to mention every time her chest ached when she gets assigned a mission where she gets out and into the wild. The bullets in her bag would not lock themselves in the opponent on their own, and words did not always solve the problems that they tended to cause. Still, the doctor is always left with no choice but to wish her luck and hope for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Superhuman investigator Pheebe Dubrune is a normal office worker in her department until a noble vampire hires her for a special task. As human bait she is to pose on a vampire bloodparty to lure out a murderer on the run. But she doesn't know that, she just wants to make sure that everything is going according to the rules.
> 
> This story will attach itself onto Beliaths Chapter 6. Our heroine Eloise is also in the mansion.  
> i hope it will turn out okay.


End file.
